A Christmas Miracle
by Silk and Silver
Summary: Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango all have Christmas miracles on this fine Christmas day.


A Christmas Miracle

**Me: AHHHH! I got a labtop for Christmas! This story was typed on my NEW labtop! It's a galaxy!**

**InuYasha: You're excited aren't you?**

**Me: Very!**

**InuYasha: Soo, did you get me anything for Christmas?**

**Me: Yup!**

**InuYasha: What?**

**Me: This story!**

**InuYasha: But-**

**Me: I don't own InuYasha!**

Kagome just got done teaching her friends about holidays other than the ones that they were used to.

"Future holidays are very interesting." Sango said.

"Yeah! And they sound fun too!" Shippo said. "My favorite holiday is Christmas!"

"All the kids in my time period love Christmas." Kagome said.

"Could you explain 'Christmas' to us again Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Sure! Christmas is on December 25. It is celebrating the birth of Jesus. On this day, families get together and exchange gifts and hang out together. Also, there is this man named Santa who, on Christmas eve which is December 24, goes down people's chimneys to leave presents for the good children." Kagome explained.

"What about bad kids?" Shippo asked.

"Well, they don't gets presents if they're bad. If they're bad, Santa puts coal in their stockings."

Shippo looked at InuYasha.

"Well, I know someone who would get coal in their stocking." Shippo muttered.

"What was that you little runt!?" InuYasha yelled.

"Ah! Nothing!" Shippo shrieked.

Kagome giggle and started to explain something else.

"My favorite part of Christmas is the mistletoe."

"What's 'mistletoe'?" InuYasha asked.

"Mistletoe is a plant that you hang around the house in front of doors. If two people are standing under it, they have to kiss." Kagome explained.

InuYasha blushed.

"That sounds so stupid." Kagome frowned.

"Well I think it's very sweet and romantic Kagome." Sango said.

Kagome smiled again and nodded. She could always count on Sango to cheer her up when she was in a bad mood.

"Maybe we could decorate a tree for Christmas?" Miroku suggested.

"Yeah! That would be really cool!" Shippo agreed.

"Sure, why don't I bring some things from my time. Then we could pick out a tree and decorate it." Kagome said.

_Now that I think about it, we can't decorate the tree with lights. I'll only be able to bring ornaments and tinsel._

"In fact, I'll head back home right now to get the supplies."

Kagome got up and brushed the dirt off her clothes.

"Would you like to accompany me InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, sure." InuYasha answered and got up.

They started on their way to the well, talking about random things on the way. Once they made it to the well, Kagome jumped over the lip of the well, followed by InuYasha. Blue with black, pink, and white lights surrounded the pair and soon they found themselves in the modern era.

InuYasha jumped out the well then grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out and set her down on the ground. They walked out the well house into the light. InuYasha scrunched up his nose.

"Man! The smell gets me everytime." Kagome's era has a lot more different smells than the fuedal era, so when they all hit him at once, the concoction they make make InuYasha want to puke.

"Alright, first I need to get some money, then get your hat, and then we can leave." Kagome said walking towards her house.

Kagome and InuYasha walked in. They walked past the kitchen where they were greeted by her mother. They walked up the stairs and into Kagome's room.

Kagome walked to her dresser and pulled money out her first drawer. She then walked to her nightstand and got InuYasha's hat. She walked over to InuYasha and put the hat on his head and straightened it up.

They both walked out her room, down the stairs, out the door, and down the shrine stairs.

"How long is this gonna take?" InuYasha groaned.

"Well, it'll be a 30 minute walk from here, 35 minutes to get decorations, 5 minutes to check them out, and 30 more minutes to get back." Kagome explained.

"And when you put it all together, how long is that?" InuYasha said impatiently.

"Um, 1 hour and 40 minutes, to be exact."

"Ughh!"

"Aww, come on InuYasha! It won't be that bad! You're not alone." Kagome said to cheer hin up.

"Ok."

"So, when will we be searching for the jewel shards again?"

InuYasha thought for a moment." We'll start searching again in three days."

Kagome nodded her head. "We're here." Kagome said and they walked in.

"Alright InuYasha, while I go Christmas shopping, you go look for some food, and don't just get the ramen either. Get other food like candy and chips and stuff. And when you are done, follow my scent to the Christmas section. And when you get there, I'm warning you InuYasha, do not sniff the pine cones. See ya." Kagome explained and they went their seperate ways.

_With InuYasha_

InuYasha was just walking down different isles when he finally came upon the noodles. He grabbed a few boxes and started to walk a little more. He found the chips and grabbed his and Kagome's favorite. He continued walking until he came across the candy and got a few of everything. He then started to follow Kagome's scent to the Christmas decorations.

_With Kagome_

Kagome finally made it to the Christams decorations and nearly stuffed the basket with tree decorations, with the exception of lights. She was browsing the isles when she saw mistletoe.

_Maybe if I get some mistletoe I can get what I've always wanted. Or even better, form a plan with Miroku so he can benefit from it too. _

Kagome stuffed the mistletoe at the bottom of the basket. When she straightened up, InuYasha came running from the corner and put the food into the basket. He was sneezing and panting.

"What happened InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you know those 'pinecones' you were talking about?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I think I ran into some, but at the time I didn't know what they were, so I sniffed them because they looked interesting." InuYasha explained.

_Again With InuYasha_

InuYasha immediately started to follow Kagome's scent. He was almost there when he saw a lot of brown in some crates. He set his stuff down and went over to the items in the store.

"What is this stuff?" InuYasha said to himself. He leaned over, and breathed in deeply. As soon as he did that, his nose scrunched up real tight, his eyes started to water, and his nose became runny. He started running throught the isles and finally found Kagome and threw the stuff into the basket.

_Regular_

Kagome was on the floor in tears laughing so hard at InuYasha. Everybody was staring at her.

"Do you even know what you breathe in?" Kagome asked in tears trying to stifle her laughter.

"No! You don't have to laugh!" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome grabbed the basket and went over to the foods section. She grabbed a jar and showed it to InuYasha.

" This is what you breathed in."

"Cinnamon?" InuYasha asked, squinting his eyes to see better. "What's 'cinnamon?" He said.

Kagome spent the rest of their time explaing what cinnamon was to InuYasha. She even told him about the cinnamon challenge.

They finally made it back to the shrine and Kagome put some stuff up, mainly the hat and they both headed to the well house. They jump in and in no time flat, they were back in the fuedal era.

They climbed out of the well and back over to Lady Kaede's hut. When they walked in, Kagome was attacked by an orange fluff ball.

"You're back guys! Can we go pick out a tree and decorate it now?" Shippo said excitingly.

"Sure Shippo. Just after we set this stuff down, we'll go look for the perfect tree." Kagome said.

"Yes!" Shippo yelled. He hopped out of Kagome's arms and waited by the door, tapping his foot impatiently.

"InuYasha, you can just set that stuff over there." Kagome said. InuYasha put the stuff up and stretched.

"Alright, lets go find this tree." InuYasha said.

"Yay!" Shippo said running out the door.

"You guys go ahead and go, I need to look for something. Miroku, could you help me search through these bags for something?" Kagome asked.

"Sure Lady Kagome." Miroku said and stayed back.

As soon as they were alone, Kagome pulled Miroku to one of the bags. She reached inside and took out the mistletoe. Then she showed it to Miroku.

"This ,Miroku, is mistletoe." Kagome said.

"Its very beautiful." Miroku said.

"Yes, it is. Now I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"How much do you love Sango?"

"I love her enough to risk my own life for her."

"Good, now I have a plan."

Kagome started to explain her plan to him. After she was finished explaining, Miroku agreed to go along with her plan. The both hung the mistletoe in the hut. Luckily, Kagome bought two, so they could put two of them up.

When they were finished, Kagome hugged Miroku and said thanks then they both headed out. When they got there, Sango, Shippo, and InuYasha were looking at an enormous tree that was almost the same shape as a Christmas tree.

"What do you think of this one Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Its the perfect shape to be a Christmas tree. Lets go get the decorations and bring them back here. Then we can decorate it." Kagome said.

They all started walking back to the hut. Kagome and InuYasha went in first, then Sango and Miroku.

Kagome lead InuYasha to some bags. Miroku lead Sango to some other bags.

InuYasha grabbed some bags and was about to head out when Kagome pulled him back to where she was.

"What's up Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"You remember that mistletoe thing I was talking about, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, why?" InuYasha asked truly confused.

Kagome pointed upwards and InuYasha looked up. His face paled suddenly. They were standing under the mistletoe.

When he looked back down, Kagome kissed him. His eyes were wide at first, but then he relaxed and close his eyes. The bags he had dropped out of his hand and he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"Isn't that romantic?" Sango said.

"You like romantic things?" Miroku asked, though he kind of said it too.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, then, you'll like this." Miroku said.

Sango turned around to find out what he was talking about. She saw Miroku's finger was pointed up and looked up. Her face paled too. They were standing under more mistletoe.

"Uh-"

"Don't speak Sango." Miroku said.

He closed the gap between them and was happy that Sango did not hit him.

At the same time, Kaede came in with some herbs. She sighed and smiled.

"It's a Christmas miracle."


End file.
